Kenny McCormick
Kenny McCormick is a character in South Park. He is friends with Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, and Kyle Broflovski. He is voiced by Matt Stone in his muffled voice, and Eric Stough in his unmuffled voice in the TV show, but in the movie, his unmuffled voice was voiced by Mike Judge. History Kenny is a 3rd grader (later 4th grader) at South Park Elementary. He muffles a lot due to his parka covering most of his face. Most of what he says is implied to be heavily profane. Kenny was killed in nearly every episode in South Park, until season 7, and he is now killed about once per season. He is sometimes seen without his hood where he had blond hair. Kenny's family is one of - if not the - poorest in South Park. They eat pop tarts and waffles for dinner and their house was revealed to originally be a clubhouse that his father used to hang out in with Kyle's dad. In the Season 5 finale Kenny contracts muscular dystrophy and is killed off, seemingly for good this time. He was replaced by Butters in Season 6 until Professor Chaos, where his friends rejected him. He was then replaced with Tweek Tweak, until Ladder to Heaven, when Cartman drank his ashes thinking it was chocolate powder. This had the unusual side-effect of allowing Kenny possession of Cartman's body. When Chef's parents perform an exorcism, his soul is transferred to a pot roast. This pot roast is then eaten by Rob Schneider, who is killed off in a manner similar to one of Kenny's deaths. Kenny reappears fully revived at the end of Season 6 and dies noticeably less this time around. Kenny shows an unusually strong sexual appetite for a boy his age. He has a swimsuit poster in his room, ogles scantily-clad women and cheered when he found out that the girl he was dating was a slut. When hallucinating, he imagines a busty, near-naked woman is his girlfriend and he's on an alien planet where everything is breast-shaped. Powers/Abilities One of Kenny's best know abilities is being able to come back from the dead. He is also show to be skilled with weapons, such as in the episode "Good Times With Weapons" where he hit Butter's eye with a shuriken. He is also very strong, as shown when he grabs death by the wrist, flips him off a trycicle onto his back, and jumps on him, sending all his bones flying out, without seeming to be tired at all. Mysterion It was revealed in The Coon saga that Kenny is in fact the vigilante known as Mysterion. It is revealed that the reason he keeps coming back from the grave is because his parents give birth everytime he dies, possibly after going to the Cult of Cthulhu meetings. This baby then ages 9 years in the space of a few hours and becomes Kenny. Kenny's ability to come back from the dead allows him to do some incredibly heroic deeds that would, and normally does, cost someone their life. To that extent he's probably the most heroic character of all the South Park boys. Category:South Park Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Kid Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Pure of heart Category:The Messiah Category:Scapegoat Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Immortals Category:Protectors Category:Revived Heroes Category:Comedy Central Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:World Saver Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Gunmen Category:Neutral Good